In a communication network, an address resolution protocol (ARP) may be used to identify a physical (hardware) address of a node (e.g., a Media Access Control (MAC) address) based on a high-level network address identifying that particular node (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) address). To transmit data to a recipient, for example, a sender may use ARP to dynamically map an IP address of the recipient to a corresponding MAC address. Typically, the sender may broadcast an ARP packet including the IP address of the recipient to all potential recipients of the communication network. The proper recipient may respond to the sender with the corresponding MAC address. Accordingly, the sender may transmit the data to the proper recipient. As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., however, the demand for resources by such broadcast transmission from the sender may cause congestions and/or slowdowns in wireless environments.